As mobile audio reproducing apparatuses, such as a portable audio apparatus and an in-car audio apparatus have been used widely. These apparatuses may have an automatic reproduction mode as well as a typical reproduction mode by which a user selects and reproduces music. As for the automatic reproduction processing, typically random reproduction using random numbers is performed.
Further, lately an apparatus is known in which a navigation apparatus and an audio reproducing apparatus are combined and installed in a vehicle, and a location of the vehicle is measured using a positioning system such as a GPS (Global Positioning System) and the music set by the user in advance is automatically reproduced when having reached a specific place.
The gazette of Published Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-354071 issued by Japanese Patent Office discloses automatic reproduction of specific music at a specific place by a mobile-use audio reproducing apparatus.
However, in the above processing that performs random reproduction, there is a problem that music cannot be selected by the user's intention or in accordance with the situation of the place. Further, in the mobile-use audio reproducing apparatus, since the user needs to explicitly designate the combination of location information and music, there are such problems that only the reproduction set by the user can be performed and the setting is complicated.
The present invention is to automatically select and reproduce contents such as music that is suitable for a certain place, based on location information.